


Seeds

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Plans are a lot like seeds. Year 2128





	Seeds

A faint smile came to the headmaster’s lips as he looked out over the school grounds. In just a week’s time, students would return to Beacon, bright-eyed freshmen and dead-serious seniors alike. The beginning of a new term was always hectic with the sudden uptick in paperwork but—

His scroll buzzing in his pocket made him raise an eyebrow, but he pulled it out. “What can I do today for you, Persia?” It was rare for her to call his personal scroll directly, so it had to be important. Even with her advancing age, she was always one to report to him in person.

“Sir, you won’t believe who I just saw.” He pursed his lips together, remaining silent to encourage her to speak. With how the large the city of Vale was, he really had no guesses. At the very least, it didn’t seem to be one of Salem’s lackeys with her tone.

“…A Rose.” His eyebrows shot up and he looked at the device in his hand before putting it back to his ear.

“…Pardon me, but are you certain? There hasn’t been any sign of the family in Vale for close to a century and a half.” Radiance had returned from that failed mission by some miracle, but she’d vanished about six months afterward. Even the chapel of Verana that her family had had such strong ties to had lost track of Radiance following her return. 

“I’m certain. She had the marks of a true Rose. Gradiated hair, black at the roots, red on the ends and the truest silver eyes I’ve seen this side of Dawn. It was only for a moment, though. She disappeared as soon as she noticed I saw her. I have a feeling she’ll be slippery.” Ozpin fell silent as he considered the information. The Rose family had continued after Radiance’s disappearance into the masses and now he knew there was a true Silver-Eyed Warrior in Vale. It’d been around a century and half since he’d last had one in his service. Roses were either the most loyal or most frustrating warriors he could have in his ranks. Many centuries had taught him just how stubborn and cunning the family was…especially his various run-ins with Dawn over his  _ many  _ lifetimes. It was a definite risk but…

“I’ll dispatch Team PSTL to see if they can find her. Thank you for the report, Persia. Is there anything else?”

“No sir; that was all.” With that the line clicked off and Ozpin turned the scroll to silent.

He returned to his desk, pulling out a picture from his wallet. Though faded with age, he could still make out the light teal tips fading to navy blue at the roots, and her silver eyes sharp as she stood at attention by King Lugus’ side…

He removed his glasses and put his face in his free hand, unable to stop the tears. Oh Radiance… That mission had been one of his biggest mistakes… He’d lost too many good people on that disastrous mission… There had only been one survivor and he’d lost her too… Why had he been such a fool…? Why did he think he could have managed to spy on Salem like that? He’d lost so many good people but he’d drive away the one woman he’d wanted to keep safe most… Such a damnable, foolish mistake… 


End file.
